Storm in a Teashop
"Storm in a Teashop" is an episode of ChuckleVision from Series 15 in 2003. It is the fourteenth episode of the series and has been noted for it's surreal plot. Plot Paul and Barry are in a teashop in the morning, but are being unserved (Barry jokes that it will soon be time for afternoon tea). They find an assistance button, which Paul presses but it gives him a shock (when Barry ironically says "the service here is shocking"). Paul assumes something is wrong with the switch and tries to find the end of the wire for the switch. He pulls out a wire which accidentally was lead up to the ceiling fan, which falls down and breaks. Paul asks Barry to "see to that", but changes his mind and asks Barry to pull the radiator to see if the switch's wire is hidden behind there (Barry pulls the radiator too far and it falls off). The wire isn't there so Paul moves the plate cabinet. Barry would help him but he has to lean the radiator against the wall. In doing so the radiator has a fast flowing leak, so Barry comes up with the solution to get a hose pipe and connect it to the radiator, with the other end of the hose pipe being into place into the orange juice machine. Barry says that the solution is only temporary. He then helps Paul in moving the plate cabinet when Paul notices more of the switch wire under the rug (he then tells Barry to fix the fan again because "no one will notice"). Paul follow the wire to find out that the buzzer for the bell is actually behind the menu board, right next to the button itself. Paul says that whoever installed the buzzer would of been a "complete idiot", to which Barry says "we've never been here before". Paul says he will tidy the mess up. In tidying the mess up he finds a crease which knocks Barry, who is fixing the fan. The fan then falls and the plate cabinet falls onto him. Paul goes over to help to find out that Barry is not there, Barry himself appears behind Paul completely unharmed. Paul then checks the bell, which now works. However, now that it works, it actually got them the customer assistance that they pressed it for in the first place. They panic as they have made a great mess including a broken fan, broken radiator, and now broken plates. They quickly tidy up, moving items in their original place, though not actually fixing any broken item broken. A woman comes into room and asks the boys what they want to order. They order cream teas, but as the woman goes over to get the plates, unknowingly broken to her, Paul stops her and they say they rather use their own plate. As the women goes into the room to get them scones, Barry goes into the antique shop next door to buy replacements for the broken plates, and "being quick about it". Barry doesn't realise that he has to buy a set of 6 plates (he only wants 2) to get any plates at all, and he also mistakes them to be of a cheap price (£5, £10) when the shopkeeper asks him to make him an offer. Meanwhile, Paul notices that the hose pipe in the orange juice machine is about to overflow so he pays the correct price for many glasses of the drink to stop any overflowing. Barry brings the plates back just in time for someone to bring in the scones on a silver cake plate. The brothers look up to the server and it is not the woman, it's an overtly hairy man (later revealed to be a werewolf), who grunts whenever anyone asks him a question. The brothers quickly tell him to forget about the tea as they broke the teacups when the plate cabinet fell over, but the hairy man shoves them out of the way, right onto the scones which fall over. Barry asks the hairy man to make them more scones, who then enters the kitchen. Paul heads over to the antique shop to get cups, when he tells the shopkeeper that he would like the cups like next door in the teashop. meanwhile Barry notices the orange juice machine has almost overflowed so he buys many glasses of the drink to stop it from over flowing. Now that Barry and Paul have fixed more immediate problems they are finally "ready to eat". It is now 2pm, but they are waiting to long so Paul rings the buzzer but no one calls. Barry then wants to go to the toilet as he has had too much orange juice, which for the 3rd time is about to overflow in the juice machine. Paul gives up and says he will pay for the scones, apologise for the damage, and leave, but the hairy man, whom the brothers are scared of, is in the toilet. The brothers enter the (empty) kitchen when Paul starts to believe that he is being joked on. Paul also needs the toilet and after he has gone Paul turns the teashop's water off and then leaves the kitchen saying that if he sees the women again he will give her a piece of his mind, when they suddenly see her in the seat of which Barry and Paul were sat in and she asks Paul and Barry for "her usual", tea and scones. This only adds to the confusion so the brothers try to escape as Paul says that he is no longer going to show her a piece of his mind, instead he will send her an E-Mail because "she's bonkers". They then open the back exit door to find the hairy man who gruns at them. Scared, Paul decides to make the scones just as the woman calls them again and asks them to serve her scones on a silver cake stand (the one which broke as the brothers fell onto it earlier in the episode). Paul says they'll have to to charge her extra, so Barry reminds him that it isn't their teashop. The back exit is now clear from the hairy man so he quickly buys an identical silver cake stand from the antique shop (the shopkeeper says that Barry is really "pushing the boat out today"). The price in buying the cake stand means that the batteries in the torch that Barry says he was going to buy Paul for his birthday will now have to wait until Christmas. This angers Paul who now has made up his mind for sure that he is going to show her a piece of his mind. He rushes over to the woman just as the hairy man appears to sit down next to her, so the fear puts Paul off again. Barry says the scones are just coming but the woman says she would like a chocolate mousse afterwards, served in a special antique trolley. Paul gets angry again, but is scared off by the hairy man. Barry goes to get a special antique trolley from the antique shop next door but as he is being shown to it, he notices material in the man's shop that is furry, so he starts to believe that it is the shopkeeper from the antique shop who is actually the hairy man, switching back and forth because he wants the brothers to buy stuff. Paul is mixing the mousse when the woman announces that Desmond (the revealed name for the hairy man) has broken her vintage clock. Paul says nevermind and that it doesn't matter, but she keeps knocking to get him to buy one for her, but as Desmond howls (a werewolf). Paul (still mixing the mousse) finds Barry in the antique shop when Barry explains to Paul his theory. This is when the shopkeeper appears and an angered Paul puts the mousse all over his head. They then head into the teashop when they yell at the customer and Desmond because they "know" Desmond's fur is cotton. This is when the the shopkeeper walks into the teashop and asks Ivy (the revealed name for the customer/teashop owner) if the mousse bowls is her property, and then he notices Paul and Barry and shouts the familiar "you!". This is when Barry's theory is proven to be wrong as both the shopkeeper and Desmond appear as two different people. This is when Desmond gets up and grunts madly at the brothers. This chased them right out of the shop when the shopkeeper says "you do get the strangest of customers". Characters Paul Elliot as Paul Barry Elliot as Barry Audrey Teesdale as Ivy (listed in the credits as Mrs Shillingbury) Christopher Brennan as Desmond (listed in the credits as simply 'Werewolf') Christopher Whittingham as Shopkeeper (listed in the credits as Mr Cresswell) Running gags *When one of the brothers goes to stop the orange juice machine from overfilling, they notice the price (50p) and says its "daylight robbery". *The shopkeeper telling one of the brothers that the item that they want is expensive. *Paul and Barry being scared by the werewolf. *Paul wanting to give Ivy a piece of his mind when the werewolf scares him from doing so. Trivia/Goofs *When Ivy asks Paul and Barry to serve the scones on a silver cake stand, Barry goes into the kitchen looking for the stand even though he is aware that it is broke and he will have to go into the antique shop to get one. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 15 Category:Episodes Written By Rory Clark Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances